


I'm the Bad Guy

by JupiterJoon



Series: BTS Drabbles/Imagines [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Cock Tease, Good boy taehyung, Grinding, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by another chaotic trip to America, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Teasing, This is based in real life so idk what kind of universe to call this, When Jungkook made the bad guy tweet, and Taehyung declared himself a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJoon/pseuds/JupiterJoon
Summary: Good boys like bad guys





	I'm the Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different kind of formatting I'm trying out. It's quicker to read and kinda like a rough draft, which is what most of my drabbles stop at.

Imagine Jungkook and Taehyung sitting on the sofa in some hotel room.

Taehyung scrolls through his phone and loads their twitter to see if the members are up to anything good. The first thing he sees is a post from the man right next to him.

He pulls the video up, and "Bad Guy" starts playing. Jungkook's jumping around Tae's hotel room. It's a cute, short video. He looks like a fanboy. Taehyung can't help but giggle.

Jungkook stares at his phone, but he's not scrolling anymore. Taehyung knows he's listening.

"Are you a bad guy?" He teases. Jungkook gives a curt nod, returning to his scrolling.

Taehyung puts his phone down and rests his arm over the back of the sofa. His fingers dance in the little wisps of Jungkook's hair.

"What a shame, cause I'm a good boy."

Jungkook smirks, still looking at his phone. "Good boys like bad guys."

Taehyung chuckles. he reaches out to pop a finger under Jungkook's chin. He turns his face towards him. "That's true, isn't it. I wonder why that is?"

Jungkook shrugs. His eyes are on Tae. Tae surveys his face. His jaw that's become more pronounced, the little dimples that appear when he purses his lips. The wavy hair brushing passed his ears laden with piercings.

"Do you think I'm a good boy?" Tae pouts, tilting his head.

Jungkook's eyes widen a bit but he steels his features. "Sure."

"What a bad guy answer," Tae sighs, dropping his hand. Jungkook's about to say something but Tae shifts his weight to the arm on the sofa, leveraging himself up on his knees. Jungkook watches, unmoving, as Tae drops into his laps, knees pinning him to his spot.

"I wanna show you how good I am."

"Yeah?" Jungkook clears his throat. "Yeah?" he repeats more firmly.

"MMhmm,” Tae places his arms on either side of Jungkook, fingers idly playing with the back of his nape. Jungkook lightly rubs circles into Tae's thighs.

Taehyung's resting over Jungkook's lap, content there.

He continues to sit patiently. Jungkook looks him over, eyes darting between his eyes and around his face. After some time, his eyes wander down Tae's body, shrouded in silk grey pajamas.

After a while, it becomes too much.

"What are you doing?" Jungkook finally asks.

Taehyung holds onto his facade. "Being a good boy."

Jungkook huffs, tonguing at the inside of his cheek. "I see."

"Mmhm, being a good boy," he leans in to whisper in Jungkook's ear. "For my bad guy."

Jungkook's head lulls towards Taehyung's but he pulls back again, big boxy grin on his face.

Jungkook huffs, hands running up and down Tae's thighs. He lifts his hips, rolling his body under Tae. Tae keeps on smiling, but it falters a bit.

Jungkook rolls again. pushing off the back of the sofa caused his shirt to rise up, and Taehyung takes note. He bites his lip, watching the muscles flex as Jungkook lifts them up from the sofa with each roll.

Taehyung's hard. Jungkook can feel it with each roll. He's already hard when he starts these little games. Not a very good boy. And he tells him as much when he grabs Taehyung lower back to pull him closer and Taehyung lets out a low moan.

"That doesn't sound like a good boy," Jungkook accuses. His breath ghosts across Taehyung's neck, pulling back when Taehyung tries to lean in farther.

Taehyung's hands shift to Jungkook's shoulders, bracing something as he finally grounds back against Jungkook. Thank god, because these reverse pushups were starting to wear Jungkook out. But Tae's breathing is as heavy as his.

"I want to be good to you, though," his deep timbre sounds surprisingly quiet.

Jungkook plants a kiss behind Tae's ear, under his jaw, his cheek. He moves to his lips but leans back, head dropping on the back of the sofa.

Now, Tae's doing all the work. he rolls back and forth over Jungkook's crotch, soft silk gliding over his sweats and rubbing against his exposed stomach.

"This is just for me, huh?" Jungkook hums, running his hands over Tae's thighs, up the swell of his ass. His fingers feel the dip of Tae's lower back with each grind.

Taehyung nods, lips parted, staring at Jungkook's lips. He leans in. Jungkook grabs Tae's waist, keeping him from moving much closer. The man shivers.

"Doesn't seem like it," Jungkook quirks an eyebrow. Taehyung pouts, and it's for real this time.

"Jungkookie," he whines.

"I didn't say I wanted to kiss you," Jungkook ponders, shifting his legs a little wider.

Taehyung doesn't answer, he just whines and runs his hands over Jungkook's chest. Trying to coax him into what he wants. And Jungkook wants it.

He dawdles another moment or two, back to focusing on the sewing of Tae's hips, the tent in his silk pants. He cranes his neck up, granting Taehyung his wish. He takes his pouty lip in between his own, sucking lightly. Taehyung sighs, hands running up to the nape of Jungkook's neck, pressing back into him.

Taehyung holds Jungkook down. His kisses deepen, his hands holding Jungkook in place. His knees are still straddling him against the cushion. Jungkook kisses him back, tongues tapping, noses touching as they languidly trade off, and then his grip is back on Taehyung's waist.

Something in Tae's mind knows what's about to happen before his body follows.

Jungkook hoists him up, chucks him to the other side of the couch, and stands. He swings his arms, bending forward for a quad stretch.

"Probably best to go for a run now."

Taehyung props up on his elbows from where he's been thrown, jaw dropped. "Jungkookie!" He accuses.

"What?" Jungkook asks from the door. He's already one foot out, but Taehyung sees the way he tucks his dick. He licks his lips at what he’s lost. "I'm the bad guy," Jungkook winks.

Taehyung throws himself into a pillow, huffing with rage in the now empty room. "Duh."


End file.
